Memories
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Lyra & Regulus Black along with James and Lily Potter are at the Black home while there parents and uncle, Remus are out and are curious about James and Lily's Uncle Ron the one no-one will talk about. So wanting answers they take their mother and Godmother Hermione's few stored memories that were part of her healing process in the past. What will they find? & Will they regret it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, the only claim I have with the story is the plot and the new names of the people in the story.**

 **But enough of my rambling lets get on with the story :D**

* * *

A young witch with long black loose curly hair and grey eyes looked across the room and into a pair of brown eyes who instead had black wavy hair then over to a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes before looking back to the girl with red hair and blue eyes ''Hey, I was wondering why don't aunt Ginny talk about your uncle Ron, I mean my mom and your dad were best friends with him.''

James Potter looked up at his friend and cousin ''I don't' know, all I know is when I asked where he was once uncle Bill just said that we don't speak of him and that I shouldn't' bring him up to dad or auntie M, he said that something happened and it was bad and that was it.''

''What's that look about Ly.'' Regulus Black said, noticing the look on his sister's face as the 'I have an idea, but we could get into big trouble' type of look.

''Well, I was just thinking, mum has jars of memories, they're labeled with dates, but not what they're about, there aren't' loads there, but some are from the time of the war they were in and then some before my mum and dad married, I was thinking we could get uncle Harry's pensive and maybe look through them and see if they tell us what happened to your uncle.'' Lyra began slowly and then bit her lip a habit she'd gotten from her mother before continuing ''I know it's invasive and we will probably get into massive trouble, but don't' you ever wonder what happened during the war there are some from mum school days too and one labeled tournament which I know Uncle Harry was in a tournament wasn't' he.''

''Oh my god, yeah, he was in the tri-wizard tournament, wow, I wonder what dad and auntie M looked like properly and not just in pictures.'' James said grinning.

Lily also looked a little unsure but spoke anyway. ''It's a good idea, but well what if it's something bad.''

Everyone was silent when Regulus spoke up, ''I'm sure they can't be that bad mum wouldn't leave them around, it's not like she'd want to view them and we can skip some of them or rather fast forward, I just don't understand why everyone, especially mum and uncle Harry get so wound up and sad when we mention Ron's name everyone does, I mean remember that man who approached mum and uncle Harry once asking if he could have the autographs of the Golden Trio and if they'd get him Ron's, but uncle Harry told him there was only two members and then walked off.''

James nodded and thought about it, he wanted to know about his uncle after all he was his family and he wanted to know about his family ''Well, I want to know I want to know if I have any traits of my uncle Ron I want answers I mean what was he really like, you know.''

Lily nodded as she thought about it ''I'm sure he wasn't as bad as everyone makes out he is I mean he was friends with them a long, long time and grandma says that he was a good guy and fun, she said that things were blown out of proportion and that he did a bad thing and made a mistake but that half the stuff must have been exaggerated.''

Regulus furrowed his brow ''Okay then we agree we sneak mum's memories and watch some or rather try to find the ones we want, otherwise we'll never know the truth.''

Lyra nodded ''Okay and we never talk about what we've seen agreed, our parents are going to be gone a long time.''

James nodded ''I'll go get dads pensive or see if I can find it.''

''No, wait, Ly don't dad have his one here still, the one he brought back from the ministry that day.''

Lyra frowned and thought before her eyes lit up ''Oh yeah, dad brought a pensive home to look over some memories or something to do with work, he said he was going to take it back when he was done with it, and I don't' think he is yet.''

James nodded ''Okay, well lets go get started then.''

Lyra nodded ''come on we'll go into the library and look we can sit down there.''

Regulus, James and Lily followed Lyra up the stairs and into the library, they watched as Regulus went to their uncle Sirius office to get his pensive while Lyra went to the cupboard that the memories were stored they watched as she broke the wards on the door and walk in with a box of labeled vials with mist floating about. They all stood around the pensive and nodded, they'd chosen the one labeled Tri Wizard cup 1994. They looked up and all placed their fingers in and felt the pull and soon stopped falling and were standing outside the great hall.

 **~ Start of First memory - 1994 ~**

 **Great Hall - Before the announcement**

 _''It's not going to work.'' sang Hermione from where she was sitting with her book_

 _''Oh yeah? And why's that Granger.'' Fred said from beside Hermione on the left_

 _''You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.'' Hermione stated whilst pointing at the light surrounding the cup_

 _''So?'' Fred began still looking at Hermione_

 _''So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dim-witted such as an age potion.''_

 _'That's why it's so brilliant'' Geroge said from Hermione's Right smirking 'because it's pathetically dim-witted ready Fred?.''_

 _''Ready George.'' Fred and Geroge jumped up clanked the vials together ''Bottoms up'' and drank_ _the potion which got cheers when they changed, they then rushed to the cup and put their name in and received even more cheers as they high fived each other._

''Oh, that's not going to turn out good.'' Regulus began to voice whilst they were all laughing at the twins' antics. And it turned out he was right, they watched as a light flared out sending both of them on their backs and soon there red hair had been replaced by long grey hair and beards.

''Oh my days this is brilliant.'' James said, laughing along with the others and the people in the memory.

''Uncle Fred and George should have listened to aunt Mione.'' Lily said also chuckling as she watched her uncle Geroge and uncle Fred rolling about fighting.

''Where are we now.'' Lyra asked as the memory swirled around them.

''Oh look, it's Albus and Minerva wow look how different they look.'' Regulus said looking at the Professors.

 **Great Hall - Champion Announcement**

 _''Sit down, please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!.'' Albus approached the blue flame and drew out a name. ''The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum.''_

 _He then did the same thing again ''The Champion from Beaubaxtons... Fleur Delacour._

 _Albus smiled now '' And the Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory. however as he stepped back the goblet caught fire again and spat out another bit of parchment much to his confusion._

James, Regulus, Lyra and Lily were watching the whole thing in amazement, they looked and saw their parents and couldn't believe how young they looked, ''Hey that must be our Uncle Ron.''

As soon as James said that they all moved towards them to see and it was obvious it was Ron the red hair and the fact they were sitting so close. Only they were pulled back when they heard everyone go silent and they heard Albus clearly as he first whispered.

 _''Harry Potter.'' announced Dumbledore quietly and in shock before he looked up angry '' **HARRY POTTER!** '' he yelled._

As one the four of them turned and watched as their aunt and mother pushed their uncle and father up ''That must have been scary.''

''Yeah mum looks terrified, although Ron doesn't look happy.'' they watched as everyone shouted, 'he's a cheat, a liar, he's not seventeen yet and many other mean things as he walked towards the front and other Professors.

 **Gryffindor Common room - Hermione Confronts Ron over his treatment of Harry and are currently alone.**

 _''RON YOU ARE SUCH A JERK'' Hermione yelled at her red headed friend as she cast a silence charm around them '' **HOW** dare you accuse Harry of something like this.'' _

_''Well, he did how else did get his name in there.''_

 _''Are you really that stupid Ron! Someone is out to get him like they always are, and if he had put his name in there then your his friend and you should support him, but he didn't' and you still should support him because our friend is going through hell.''_

 _''He's a liar, how would anyone put his name in the goblet! Hogwarts is the safest place.''_

 _''Don't' you remember what happened to Fred and Geroge. And what do you call first year or Second hmm? Didn't' stop anyone or anything from trying to get to Harry inside the castle did it.''_

 _''What the bloody hell do they have to do with this.'' Ron spat nastily and purposely ignoring the rest._

 _''They tried to put their name and the protections backfired stopping them so what makes you think it would let Harry enter.''_

 _''Um, maybe **BECAUSE HE'S BLOODY HARRY POTTER AND HE ALWAYS GETS AND WANTS THE ATTENTION!**.'' _

_Soon a loud crack surrounded the room. ''You are a pig Ronald Weasley and right now you are a lousy friend, you should be ashamed accusing Harry like that Harry doesn't want attention he doesn't need it!.''_

 _''Rita...'' Ron began but was cut off by Hermione._

 _''Rita Skeeter is a liar! She wrote nothing but rubbish honestly 'eyes swimming with the horrors of his past.' You need to grow up and stop acting like a jealous Prat Harry is our friend and he needs our support.'' Hermione turned on her heel and stormed out but not before hearing one last Comment Ron made and rolled her eyes._

 _''Bloody Mental.''_

''Ouch, that must have hurt.'' Regulus said wincing.

''I say go aunty M.'' James said supporting his aunt and godmother.

''Yeah, I can't believe he's acting like that, Dad needs his friends like Aunty Mione said.'' Lily said agreeing with her brother.

''Hey look, it's aunty Gin.'' Lyra told them pointing at then young Ginny Weasley.

 **Outside Gryffindor Tower - After confrontation with Ron**

 _''Hey Mione, what's up with you.''_

 _''Ron.'' was all Hermione had to say._

 _''Oh, what's he has done now the prat.''_

 _''The usual, acting like a git believing everyone else and Skeeters lies, as if Harry put his name in the goblet'' she said, shaking her head ''He just yelled about how Harry can get his name in because he's Harry Potter and always gets and wants the attention.''_

 _''What!'' Ginny asked in shock_

 _''Did Harry hear.'' Ginny asked still in shock._

 _''No, I put a spell around us in case.'' Hermione reassured her._

 _''What did you do.'' Ginny asked with a grin_

 _''Nothing!'' Hermione said scandalized_

 _''Mione, it's me, your talking to there is no way you would let him get away with what he said.''_

 _Hermione sighed ''Fine. I may have slapped him.''_

 _Ginny laughed ''Your loosing your touch Mione, I mean you punched Malfoy why didn't' you do the same for Ron.''_

 _''I don't' know, but I can tell you this if he carries on I'm going to end up doing more than hexing him'' Hermione said walking away with Ginny._

 **The First task - Inside the Champions tent.**

 _Harry was pacing in the tent with the other champions when there was a noise he approached the flap confused._

 _''Psst! Harry? Is that you?'' Hermione whispered slowly_

 _''Yeah'' whispered Harry before the tent flap was open and he had his arms full of his best friend_

 _''How are you feeling? Ok? The key to is to concentrate. After that, you just have to...'' Hermione trailed of looking at him._

 _''Battle a dragon.'' Harry said tensely he flinched when there were multiple camera flashes._

 _''Young love! Oh, how... stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today, you might make the front page?''Rita said sweetly as she approached them._

 _''You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends.'' came the deep Bulgarian voice of Viktor as he approached Harry and Hermione._

 _''No matter, we've got everything we wanted.'' she replied sweetly snapping a picture of the three of them before walking away just as Albus Dumbledore appears._

''Wow, that woman is horrible.'' Regulus said, shaking his head ''I remember mum talking about her and how she made mums life hell.''

''Yeah, I remember uncle Harry says that Aunty M was sent howlers and cursed ones quite a lot.'' James told them before falling silent.

 _''Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate.''_

''You could say that again.'' Snorted James hearing about his father fighting a dragon is one thing but watching it was another.

 _''What are you doing here Miss Granger.'' Came Dumbledore's not so surprised tone._

 _''Oh um.. Sorry I'll just go.'' she looked at Harry and gave him a smile._

''Well mum wasn't kidding when she said that dad and aunty M were close.''

''Yeah, she's the only one who's stuck by him through it all.'' Lily said softly.

''Oh look mums got the prophet.'' Lyra piped up still shocked at the scene she'd just seen with her uncle battling a dragon.

 **Great Hall - The morning after the task**

 _''Look at this!'' hissed Hermione ''I can't believe it, she's done it again. 'Miss Granger a plain, but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources report, is none other than Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow.''_ _she finished reading and slammed it down on the table._

 _''Ignore it Mione it'll be okay, I promise.'' Harry looked up when a young boy appeared, handing Ron a package he watched as he opened it. '_

 _''Ronald you got someone to make your delivery.'' Hermione said unimpressed._

 _''I told him I'd get Harry's autograph, Oh look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?'' Ron said in confusion when he pulled it out._

 _''Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?'' Harry said playfully_ as he pretended to search the box

 _''Ginny these must be for you.'' Ron said ignoring his friend._

 _''I'm not wearing that it's ghastly.'' Ginny said appalled and watched as Hermione laughed._

 _''What are you on about?'' Ron said confused._

 _''They're not for Ginny there for you! Dress robes.'' she finished snickering._

 _''Dress robes? For what?'' Ron asked horrified_

 _''The ball Ron.'' Hermione said, rolling her eyes._

''Oh man I would have died if I had to wear something like that.'' Regulus said, holding his side in stitches as he laughed with James.

James nodded ''Did you see mums face, it was so funny, and Dad asks if it had a bonnet and then pulling one out.'' he said laughing.

''Well, it looks like Mum got some fun out of it, it's nice to see them as friends again, maybe it was a one off, friends argue.'' Lyra said smiling

''Hmm, maybe.'' Lily replied thoughtfully. ''Oh look were back in the hall again.''

 **Great Hall - Potions class.**

 _''This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates.'' Ron winces when he's hit by Snape and the book ''Well us and Neville of course.'' Ron said whispering to Harry._

 _''It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone.'' Snapped Hermione_

 _''Now I'm really depressed.'' Ron said, sighing he looked when he got a note._

''What does it say.'' James began.

''Hang on,'' Lily said quickly and going behind her uncle she looked over his shoulder it was from her Uncle Fred. ''Uncle Fred says - Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.''

James chuckled Uncle Fred is as bad as uncle George.''

 _''Well, Hermione, you're a girl.'' Ron began conversationally._

Lyra and Lily gasped ''If anyone said that at me, I'd slap them.''

''Me too.'' Lily agreed.

 _''Oh well spotted.'' Deadpanned Hermione._

 _''Come on. It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl, it's just sad.''_ _but was cut of by Hermione._

 _''I wont' be going alone because believe it or not someone's asked me. And I said yes.'' Hermione grabbed her stuff telling Harry she'd see him later and stormed out._

 _''Your such an insensitive git Ron you know that!'' snapped Harry not impressed with his comment to Hermione._

''Well, everyone says that it's mostly what happened to my mum that made people hate Ron, and whatever else he did, I mean, do you see how angry uncle Harry gets when Ron and Hermione are mentioned together, and my dad well he just looks down right scary, I know aunt Gin said he used to put her down a lot.''

Lily nodded ''Yeah mum said it was his fault aunty Mione was in the toilet when the troll attacked first year she'd been crying because of his comments.''

''Whoa mum looks amazing.'' Regulus said in awe.

''I know look at dads face.'' James said, chuckling ''He don't' look to impressed with Krum.''

''Well, he's being the protective brother isn't' he.'' Lily said, laughing ''Aunty Mione is so beautiful, I noticed that shut Ron up.''

''I can't believe they got the Weird Sisters to perform that's awesome.'' James said impressed before he saw his dad, uncle and aunt talking.

 **Yule Ball - Hermione takes a break from dancing and sits with Harry and Ron.**

 _''Hot isn't' it? Victor's gone to get drinks Care to join us.'' Hermione asked politely smiling, she'd been dancing with Viktor and had a great time._

 _''NO we do not want to join you.'' Snapped Ron nastily which caused his mate Harry to look at him with a warning in his eyes not that he noticed._

 _''What's got your wand in a knot?''_

 _''He's a Durmstrang. You're fraternizing with the enemy.'' Ron told her._

 _''The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical co-operation, to make friends.'' snapped Hermione_

 _''Hrmph, I think he's got a bit more than friendship on the mind,'' shouted Ron at Hermione's retreating back._

The others watched as she walked off with some tears in her eyes ''How could he be so mean.'' Lyra said appalled.

''I don't know but he really is a git.'' Lily said angrily ''I think Grandma is deluded.''

 _''He's using you.''_ _Ron said in a say so voice._

''Can't he just leave it'' Regulus said angrily that his mother was being spoken to that way and treated that way.

 _''How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself.'' snapped Hermione moving to avoid bumping into another student._

 _''Doubt it. He's way too old.'' Ron said as they continued to walk out of the hall._

 _''What! Wait, that's what you think''_

 _''Yeah, it is.''_

 _''You know the solution, then don't you.''_

 _''What.''_

 _''Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else and not as a last resort.''_

 _''Well, you would be a last resort!'' snapped Ron cruelly._

''Hey, look dads coming he don't look happy.'' James said, glaring at the red head who is his uncle. They watched as Hermione sent them away to bed before she sat down and cried on the steps.

 **~ End of memory ~**

James, Lyra, Lily and Regulus soon found themselves outside the pensive when Lyra spoke ''Wow, that was intense, I can't believe how much of a git he was, and the things he said to mum.''

''I wonder if it gets worse, I mean something happened.'' James said also appalled.

''I don't' know lets give this one a try it just says mission - end of year 1996''

''Mum and uncle Harry would have been at the end of sixth year and would be entering seventh.'' Regulus told them.

''Yeah, shall we try this one, I mean I don't' know what mission it is.''

''Go on lets try it.'' Lyra said gently and watched as James poured the next one after they'd bottled and put the first one back.

. **  
~ Start of Second memory - 1996 ~**

 **Astronomy Tower - Hermione and Harry talk about leaving.**

 _''Do you think he would've done it. Draco?'' Hermione asked softly_

 _''No. He was lowering his wand. In the end. It was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing'' sighed Harry, Ron and Ginny were further back talking_

 _''Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul...'' Hermione began but stopped when Harry shook his head._

 _''Yeah. Strange. Only... it's not. It's a fake.'' Harry looks at her and nods ''Go on. Open it.''_

''What are they on about who's died and what do they mean by Voldemorts soul.?'' James said confused.

''I don't know.'' Lyra replied just as confused.

 _Hermione slowly opens it and sees a bit of parchment and opens it up and reads aloud ''To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B'' Hermione looked confused ''R.A.B? who's R.A.B?'' she asked looking at him._

 _''Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it.'' he turned away sadly._

 _Hermione shook her head sadly ''Ron's okay with it you know. You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum.'' Hermione said playfully and getting a small smile from him._

 _''I'm not coming back Mione.'' Harry said gently._

 _''I kind of guessed that I thought...'' Hermione began but stopped when Harry continued talking._

 _''I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm not sure where that will lead me...but I'll let you and Ron know where I am when I can. I have to do it alone.''_

 _Hermione scowled and hit Harry over the head. ''Harry James Potter you can be so stupid sometimes.'' she sighed ''I've always admired your courage, Harry but sometimes...You're really thick, as If I'm going to let you go on your own your my brother we're in this together.''_

 _''You can't it's dangerous.'' he began but it was his turn to be cut of._

 _''I don't care you are all I got left and I am all you have and you need me Harry.'' Hermione said as her tone softened._

 _Harry sighed knowing she was right. ''Yeah. I do. But do me a favor when I'm around? Keep the snogging to a minimum.'' he gave her a cheeky grin as he repeated the words she'd said to him moments ago._

 _''Like that's going to happen.'' Hermione said bright red._

''Oh yeah Mum dated uncle Ron for awhile didn't she.'' Lily said remembering.

''Yeah, she must have been hexed to give the git a chance'' Regulus said still not forgiving the red head for upsetting his mother.

''I wonder what they're talking about and where they're going.''

''I don't know, but its' something to do with Albus I mean they have to finish what he started.'' Lyra repeated confused.

 _''Besides, he's barking.''_

 _''Funny, he says the same about you.'' Harry said smirking at Hermione._

 _''Yes, but I was exceptionally perceptive.''_

 _''You're brilliant. You both are.'' Harry told her gently._

 _''Do-do you think we'll ever come back'' Hermione said, trying to hold back her tears as she leans over and looks outside at the red and orange sky._

 _''I don't know.'' replied Harry also fighting his own tears as he stood beside her looking out into the distance and listening and watching as Fawkes trilled a song and flew away into the horizon getting smaller and smaller._

''Wow, that's was depressing.'' James said quietly. ''I wonder what else this mission entails.''

''We're about to find out.'' Lyra said, pointing and watched as the seven Harry's played out ''Oh my god that's how Uncle Geroge ended up missing an ear.'' Lyra said horrified ''Hey look it's Arthur.''

 **Outside the Burrow - Setting up the tent for the wedding**

 _''Harry, Ron, Hermione, the minister of magic is in the room asking for you.'' Arthur informed them and then watched them leave._

 _''To what do we owe the pleasure Minister?'' Harry said carefully as he took a seat with Hermione and Ron on the sofa._

 _''I think we both know the answer to that question. Mr. Potter.''_

 _''And this would be...? Harry asked not making it easy._

 _''Don't be coy, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Would you say you were close to your former Headmaster?''_

 _''Dumbledore? And me? I don't know. I reckon I was just another Weasley to him. He was always polite.''_

 _''And you Miss Granger? How would you characterize your relationship?''_

 _Hermione glared at him a little not liking this conversation and decided to play it down a little ''We were friendly and would talk now and then, not as close as Harry.'' she then heard Harry interrupt and relaxed._

 _''What's all this about?''_

 _'_ _'This. Despite the fact that neither of your friends seemed to be close to their Recently deceased Headmaster, he saw fit to remember them in his will. Now why do you suppose that would be?'' he asked leaning forward slightly._

 _'_ _'No Idea.'' Harry said calmly._

 _''Come now, you don't expect me to believe, fine.'' The minister told them before he reached in and pulled out a scroll ''Herein is set forth the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First, to Ronald Billius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, a device of my own making, in the hope that when things seem most dark it will show him the light.''_

 _Ron took the little item that looked like a Muggle cigarette lighter and pushed it watching as the lights vanished and then when opened again, they were lit up again ''Wicked.''_

 _''To Miss Hermione Jane Granger, I leave my copy of the Tales of the Beedle and the Bard, in the hopes that she will find it entertaining and instructive.''_

 _''Mum used to read me those! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump... Oh C'mon! They're famous!''_

 _''Not a clue Ron.'' Harry said slowly_

 _''To Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of reverence and skill'' the minister said handing over the small snitch that was resting on a bit of cloth he looked interested when Harry took it but then looked disappointed as nothing happened._

 _Harry slowly turned it around in his hand before he looked up and saw that the minister wasn't leaving ''Is that it then.''_

 _''Not quite. Dumbledore left you a second bequest: The sword of Godric Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the sword was not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artefact, it belongs...''_

 _''To Harry! It belongs to Harry! It chose him! It came to him in the Chamber of Secrets when he most needed it!'' Snapped Hermione loosing her patience, her nerves on edge. She felt Harry grab her hand to calm her down._

 _''Just because the sword presents its self to any worthy Gryffindor Miss Granger. Doesn't make it that Wizards property. And in any event the sword's current whereabouts are unknown.''_

 _''Excuse me?''_

 _''The sword is missing. I won't pretend to be your friend Mr. Potter. But I assure you I'm not your enemy.''_ _the minister said smoothly._

 _''You'll forgive me, Minister. But it's kind of hard to tell the difference these days.'' Harry told him with a bit of sarcasm in his tone._

 _''Dumbledore said something very similar the last time we spoke.''_

 _''Er Minister where is your guard?'' Harry asked looking out the window when he noticed that the minister did the same._

 _''I came alone. I don't really need them anymore...'' and then he got up and walked away._

 _''I do not like that man Harry!'' Hermione announced watching him walk away._

''I agree with mum that minister is creepy, did you see how suspicious they all were, I mean Uncle Remus pinned uncle Harry with his wand until he proved who he was.'' Lyra said shaking her head

''I can't believe Albus made them think he'd died. Didn't he know how heart broken Uncle Harry and Mum would be.'' Regulus said shaking his head.

''I didn't like how Uncle Ron looked excited when the will was being read out, it's like that's all he cared about and then he looked disappointed when he got that light thing until he told him it was one of Albus own creations.'' James said in disgust at the thought someone like that could be related to his family.

''Let's see what else happens, looks like it might be long.'' Regulus said slowly ''Oh, it's uncle Bill and aunt Fleur's wedding.'' James said, perking up as they watched the dance only to see chaos ensue as men in masks appeared after what appeared to be Kingsley's Patronus. They had worked out that they were Death Eaters that they'd heard so much about.

 **The back of the Burrow - Wedding reception of Bill and Fleur.**

The four teens watched as everyone was laughing, dancing and enjoying themselves, they watched as Harry talked with some old people and Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum.

 _''The Ministry has fallen. The minister of Magic is dead. They are coming... they are coming.'' Explosions began as the people talking to Harry turned to black smoke as they left the tent._

 _The place was crazy as the Death Eaters caused mayhem. People were falling while others were duelling it was total chaos._

 _''Ginny.'' Harry whispered panicked as he went to run to help her as she faced the Death Eaters only to bumped into by Remus as he shot a curse over his head ''Harry Go! Go!'' Harry looked around in the mess and saw Hermione yelling for him and then felt her hand on his wrist._

 _''HARRY!'' Hermione shot a spell out stunning a Death Eater who had sent a fire curse on them the place was a mess and she disaparated them on the spot making sure she'd grabbed Ron in the process._

''Oh my god.'' Lyra said, horrified thanking god that her family was alive ''I wonder what Dad would have done if he was there.''

James and Lily comforted both their cousins ''I know he would have kicked arse, but at least he's back ey, uncle Sirius is alive thanks to Aunty M.''

''Yeah, I know it's just hard to remember when we're watching this.''

''I know.'' James agreed he'd found it hard seeing his mum just then and when his dad was fighting a dragon so yeah he knew what she meant.

 **Café In London - Hermione, Ron and Harry sit in a café and discuss what to do next after a close call**

 _Do you reckon everyone's alright at the wedding? Maybe we should-''_

 _''They were after you, mate. We'd just put everyone in danger going back ''_

 _Ron's right. Cappuccino, please.''_

 _''Oh what she said.'' Ron said to the waitress._

 _''Same please'' Harry told her after Ron._

 _Before Ron was speaking again ''So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?''_

 _''Too dangerous. If Voldemort's taken over the Ministry, none of the old places are safe.''_

 _''My rucksack. With all my things I left it at the burrow.'' Harry saw her looking at her bag ''Your joking.''_

 _Hermione shook her head ''Undetectable extension charm I told you, I've had everything packed for weeks, and I put your things in last night just to be safe.''_

 _Harry shook his head, but just then in the mirror, he saw the two workmen reach in and pull out a wand he quickly turned around and shouted ''DOWN'' just as a spell hit the tiles and the wall exploded above his head and as the spell came close to Hermione's hair he quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the first Death Eater ''Stupefy!''_

 _''Expulso'' shouted another Death Eater._

 _''Petrificus Totalus!'' screamed Hermione and Ron as there spell caught one of the Death Eaters causing him to land on the floor stiff. ''Go, Leave'' Hermione said to the waitress when she entered again and was pleased she didn't argue._

 _''Lock the door, get the lights.'' Harry ordered Ron before he eyed the unconscious Death Eater ''This one's name is Rowle. He was in the Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore.''_

 _''This one's Dolohov. I recognize him from the wanted posters and the one who cursed Mione almost killing her at the Ministry.''_

 _''Oh, who cares what their names are'' snaps a stunned Hermione as she watched Ron approach the fallen wizard._

 _''So what do we do with you, huh? Kill us if it was turned round, wouldn't you?'' Ron said when he turned the Death Eater over with his foot and watched as his eyes darted back and forth between the three of them._

 _''Ron.'' Hermione began looking at him carefully._

 _''Suppose it's him that did Mad-Eye. How would you feel then?'' Ron said, seeing Hermione eyeing him wearily._

 _''It's better we wipe their memories. We kill them, they'll know we're here,'' Harry said also looking at his mate a little strangely._

 _''You're the boss.'' Ron then turned to Hermione ''Hermione? You're the best with spells.'' Ron told her whilst wiping the blood from her bleeding cheek._

 _Hermione just nodded and lifted her wand and took a deep breath before she pointed it at the fallen Death Eater ''Obliviate.'' she whispered and watched as the memory began to leave him._

 **Grimmauld Place - Harry has gone walk about and they find out who R.A.B is.**

 _''HARRY! Harry where are you.'' shouted Ron_

 _''It's okay, I've found him.'' called Hermione_

 _''Good, tell him he's a git'' Ron said, rounding the corner._

 _Hermione sighed ''You can't run off like that, you scared the life out of me is that Sirius room'' Hermione asked her voice sounding strained and filled with emotion._

Lyra knowing what was about to happen stepped near her cousins as her mother began to read.

 _''Dear Sirius. Thank you for Harry's birthday present. You'd think he'd been born on a broom. James says he's got the look of a Seeker, but then James would. We had a very quiet birthday tea, Just us and old Bathilda, who dotes on Harry. Wormy dropped by later in the day, but seemed down so didn't stay long. James is frustrated being shut up here, but Dumbledore still got his cloak, so he doesn't' have much choice. By the way, Bathilda tells the most Amazing stories about our old Headmaster. I don't know how much to believe. Can it really be true that Dumbledore-''_ _Hermione smiled softly and handed it back to him but before she could say anything Ron spoke._

 _''Oh, do you think that was when your folks were attacked.'' Ron said without thinking and received a very hard jab in the ribs ''OUCH''_

 _''RON'' Hermione said angrily._

 _''Oh yeah sorry mate I didn't' mean it like that.'' Ron began trying to apologize._

 _''No your right and I don't know. Anyway, look at this.'' Harry dragged Ron and Hermione down the hall to another room and shut the door and pointed to the sign._

 _Hermione squinted as she read what he was pointing at ''Do not enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black.'' Hermione said until she caught on ''R.A.B the locket from Voldemort Regulus is the one who stole it'' and then she stopped ''Wait, isn't that...''_

 _''Sirius younger brother. Yeah'' Harry said softly._

 _''The question is did he destroy the real one.'' Hermione said softly as Ron wandered down the corridor._

 _Harry shrugged his shoulders ''I don't know, but if he hasn't, it's got to be here hasn't it.''_

 _Hermione nodded ''You got a point, he clearly wanted Voldemort dead and so he will have done all he could to destroy it and keep it hidden.''_

''Wow mate your uncle really was a hero wasn't he.'' James said smiling at his cousin

''He was a Death Eater.'' Regulus said in shock

''Yeah, but he changed, he didn't' want to be obviously since he did something that got him killed, he's a hero, he didn't have to do that he sacrificed himself you heard aunty M when she read it out earlier.''

Regulus nodded ''I know he is it's just a shock, I didn't expect my uncle to be one as I was named after him and dad and mum told me he was killed got on the Voldemorts bad side, but not why, I mean the rest of the family were messed up and dark I just assumed that he was like my dad the odd one out.''

''Well, you are lucky aren't you. You're named after a brave man and share the same birthday as him I'm sure he's proud of you and he is the odd one out, none of your other family changed there minds and risked there lives to stop him.'' Lily said firmly.

Regulus grinned ''Hmm, bet he's cursing dad giving a prankster, his name though I mean my dad said he was always more serious and didn't enjoy pranking and that it drove him mad when my dad would do the things he did.'' he said, chuckling before he looked at his mate ''I can't believe Ron said that I mean is he really that thoughtless and insensitive''

''Yeah, seems to be a habit with Uncle Ron, Dad still has that letter, but I can't believe he actually said it and he didn't even look that sorry.'' Lily said sighing.

''I don't know how aunty M managed to only shout and not hex him'' James said, shaking his head.

Lily looked up and noticed Regulus had stopped using the term uncle ages ago, she didn't blame him ''Well, at least he seems protective over her this time and not hurting her, that's got to be something right I mean they must have got together after the war.''

''Hmm, I remember dad saying they were together for a year and engaged before things changed, he'd then just shut down and mum would walk away when I asked.'' Lyra informed them

''I wonder what could have been so bad that they split up and it caused the family and his two best friends to hate him I mean I know he's a jerk, but this isn't the stuff aunty M and dad would cut a friend out over.'' Lily said confused.

James shook his head ''I don't' think I want to know, what I've seen so far makes me glad I don't have any traits of him.''

 **In the tent in a forest - They have just left the ministry, Ron got splinched and relationships become strained.**

 _''How're the mushrooms? They seem to be the only edible things growing around here.''_

 _''They're not bad.'' and then quieter he mumbled Edible but he appreciated the fact she went to the effort to pick them and cook them, just so they'd have food to eat and not totally starve._

 _''Make sure you leave Ron some, won't you''_

 _''Oh, I'll make sure there's some left don't worry,'' Harry said smiling._

 _''How is he.''_

 _''He'll be alright in a few days. Hopefully. If we could take him to Hogwarts, to madam Pomfery-'' Hermione sighed knowing it couldn't happen. '_ _'Where do we go next.''_

 _''Well, Dumbledore had a theory. He felt that the Horcruxes would not be made out of random objects. And he felt they wouldn't be hidden randomly either. We know of three so far. The Ring, which, according to Dumbledore belonged to Tom Riddle's grandfather. The Diary, which belonged to himself. And this, which again, according to Dumbledore belonged to his mother.''_

 _Hermione shuddered a bit ''It scares me a bit, that, thinking it's a piece of Vol-''_

 _''NO. Don't! Say it!'' Startled Hermione and Harry looked over to the now wide awake Ron waited for him to explain the reason for his outburst and they didn't have to wait long._

 _''It's a taboo you-know-who's name, that's how they track people now. It's how they found us in the cafe that night.''_

 _''How'd you know that?'' Harry asked wide eyed._

 _''I overheard a bloke from the enforcement office talking about it at the ministry saying how it was how they tracked the people who thought they could speak his name out loud.'' Ron scrunched his nose up ''Eww gross what's that god awful smell.''_

 _Hermione blushed a little ''Dinner?''_

 _Ron snorted ''Not bloody likely. Smells like something Ginny would cook.''_

 _''Tea Ron?'' Hermione asked, feeling a bit put out she couldn't exactly do much with just mushrooms and what reserves she'd brought she looked at Harry and frowned ''Sorry.''_

 _Harry looked up confused ''What? Why?''_

 _''I made, you eat them, I should have gone looking for something else or I should have brought more food with us, but I just didn't' know where I could get food that will keep.''_

 _''Mione. Stop. It doesn't matter yeah, they weren't great, but they were edible I could eat them, I'd rather that than starve.'' he watched as Hermione nodded and went about making the tea they didn't see the guilty look cross Rons face._

''He is such a gift.'' James sat amazed at how thoughtless his uncle was.

Lily nodded ''Yeah, he really is horrible.''

 _''Is that it.'' Ron said, nodding at the locket_

 _''Yes.'' Harry said, handing over the locket to his friend. Harry nods when Ron looks at him ''I know. I felt it too.'' when he saw Hermione looking confused he explained it to her ''It's.. it's like it's ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like it's...''_

 _''Alive'' added Ron._

 _''Yes alive.'' he said sighing._

 _Hermione shook her head ''I hate it. It's like he's here with us.''_

 _''That's why we're going to kill it.'' Harry said determined and then headed outside with Hermione and Ron following. Once out there he placed it on the stump and pulled his wand and shot out a spell ''Dissendium!''_

 _''Incendio!'' Hermione said, stepping up when nothing happened_

 _''Expulso!'' snapped Harry getting annoyed._

 _''Confringo!'' Hermione sighed when it didn't work again and watched as Harry began firing spell after spell like he was possessed or something ''Harry it's not working.'' she relaxed when he stopped and looked at her._

 _''It's angry'' Ron murmured, looking at the evil thing he watched as Harry approached it, picked it up and put it around his neck._

 _''Harry what are you doing?'' came Hermione's surprised and anxious voice._

 _Harry just turned to her ''We need to keep it with us until we can find a way to destroy it.'' before he turned his back on her again._

 _''I'll put it in my bag.'' Hermione offered, but was cut off by Harry's low detached voice and short answer._

 _''No.''_

 _''Seems strange, mate. Dumbledore sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn't bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn't that bother you?'' Ron said in an almost accusational tone of voice._

 _Totally ignorant of her glare she just watched as Harry stopped once before carrying on into the tent before she looked at Ron and their eyes met, she shook her head slightly at him letting him know she wasn't happy._

''I wonder what's wrong with Dad, he looked really angry I'd never seen him look like that before.'' James said rather shaken unaware it was going to get worse

''I don't know it's like he's changed I mean, if he's having problems with his head and stuff as well as dreams, it might be stressing him out I mean, clearly they don't' know Albus is alive at this point and there on some kind of mission like Ron said one where Albus hasn't told them how to find them or how to destroy them, its' bound to get on top of them all at some point.'' Lyra proposed sensibly.

''Hmm, that's a good point actually, I mean, look at mum, she's not exactly the same.'' Regulus said gently.

 _Hermione entered an hour later and come across Harry looking pained and knew instantly ''I thought it had stopped.''_

 _''No.'' Harry said sighing_

 _''You can't let him in, Harry. Dumbledore himself said it. You have to close your mind. It's too dangerous and I won't' take chances and risks in loosing you anymore than we are already taking you can't let him into your mind, he tricked you once and we lost Sir-him I won't lose you too because he can connect to you.''_

 _''It's not a candle I can blow out Hermione. It always burns, even if it's just a flicker. Can you understand that?'' Harry asked her slowly ''It's worse than when I used to get pains during our early years at Hogwarts this time its' constant since he got his body back and used my blood to achieve it well it's strong.''_

 _''Tell me what happened then, if this is going to happen sometimes then you must tell someone.''_

 _''He's found him. Vol- You-know-who. He's found Gregorvitch.'' Harry said, frustrated that he could no longer say the name._

 _''The wandmaker'' Hermione asked in surprise._

 _''Yeah. How'd you know?''_

 _''Viktor was telling me he got his wand from him, apparently most of Durmstrang got them from him at one time or other what's Vol-you-know-who got to do with it.'' she too was frustrated not being able to say the name._

 _''He wants something the wandmaker once had I don't know what it is. But he's desperate to have it. It's as if his life depends on it.''_

Lyra was shocked as she realised what was happening ''Well, that explains some of why Uncle Harry is like he is, this Voldemort person has managed to enter his mind like Legilmency and plant images in his head, that could mean he could possess him if he got lucky that's why mum wants him to block it, Uncle Harry isn't occluding his mind.'' James, Lily and Regulus startled and then nodded as they realized they turned back and could see it was going to get worse.

 _Hermione listened to the radio squeak and saw Harry flinch and his eyes cloud over ''Don't Harry. It comforts him.''_

 _''Well, it sets me on edge. What's he expects good news.'' Harry said angrily._

 _''I think it helps him get through the day.'' she said eyeing him warily again_

 _''And what about you.'' Harry questioned._

 _''I don't' know to be honest.'' Hermione said sighing_

 _''How long till he can travel.'' he asked the anger evident in his tone._

 _Hermione looked at him concerned ''I don't know. It takes time. I'm doing all I can.''_

 _''Your not doing enough'' Roared Harry anger all over his face his green eyes were flashing._

 _Hermione eyed him and then the locket ''Take it off Right now.'' she commanded_

 _''What!''_

 _''The locket take it off now.''_

 _''No Hermione''_

 _''Harry James Potter you take it off right now before I hex you and take it from you.'' Hermione threatened him serious._

 _Harry looked shocked but did as she told him and immediately he felt lighter and looked at her in shock before he then looks at the necklace._

 _''Better'' Hermione questioned_

 _''Loads'' Harry replied, shaking._

 _Hermione took it and seeing him eyeing it nervously, she tried to reassure him ''We'll take it in turns.'' before she slipped it on however she frowned ''It's stone cold even though it's been lying against your skin for days'' she shook her head and slipped it on and immediately she could feel the presence and then looks up at Harry and sees him nod before going outside to take watch._

''Wow'' was all the four viewers could say as they watched the scene they saw instantly the change when their uncle and father removed it from around his neck and saw the change in their mother and aunt when she handled it and put it around her own neck. ''Oh, there walking I wonder what's wrong with Ron.'' Regulus asked curious

''Don't know mate, but we're about to find out.'' came James's reply.

 **Heading on foot to a new camp site - The buildup to Ron leaving.**

 _''I'm hungry.'' Ron said sharply from behind Harry and Hermione._

 _''We're all hungry Ron.'' Harry told him confused by the outburst._

 _Hermione approached Ron to check his arm only to have it ripped away from her as he sneered at her. ''Ron''_

 _''Leave it.'' spat Ron nastily_

 _Hermione stepped back slowly with the look of failure in her eyes and turned to head back to Harry's side ''I'm sorry I was just trying to help.''_

 _''Well, you're no good. Mum can make food appear out of thin air.'' Ron told them._

 _Hermione sighed softly ''Ron no one can conjure food out of thin air. Food is the first of the five principle Exceptions to Gamp's law. The other four are-'' she said softly as she tried to help him, but was interrupted by him again and when she looked up it was to meet his hard gaze._

 _''Oh for god's sake speak English! You can do that, can't you.'' Snapped Ron again. And then he glared at her ''I said leave it.''_

 _''It'll be dark soon. We need to find a place to sleep.'' Harry said with anger in his voice as he looked at Ron he saw the pain and guilt in Hermione's eyes ''Now Ron.''_

 _Ron just glared at his mate and walked on, leaving Hermione feeling useless._

''What a bastard! There is no need for that she was only trying to help!'' snapped Regulus

''I agree mate, totally uncalled for, even if the locket thing was making his emotions stronger, he still didn't need to be like that it wouldn't make him be like that.''

''No, it's because he's already a git and it's ingrained in him.'' Lyra said sharply.

 _Hermione just nodded ''Good plan.''_

 _''Yeah. Brilliant mate. Only, correct me if I'm wrong... wasn't that yesterday's plan? And the day before that? And the day before that? Walk. Sleep. Walk. Sleep.'' Ron said sarcastically._

 _Harry approached him and looked at his neck ''My turn.'' as he reaches out Ron blocks him ''Ron.'' he said warning him._

 _Ron glared, but handed the necklace over and pushed passed him and Hermione leaving them behind._

 _Harry put it over his neck and nodded to Hermione and headed in the same direction as Ron smiling when Hermione followed him._

 _Once in the Tent Ron was in the room, lying on his bed while Hermione was giving Harry a hair cut when she froze ''Oh my god.''_

 _''What? What is it.'' Harry asked, alarmed ''Hermione.'' he said feeling for his ears make sure they were still there._

 _''The sword of Gryffindor it's goblin made.'' Hermione said pleased looking at Harry._

 _''Okay, good.''_

 _''No you don't understand. Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade. It only takes in that which makes it stronger.''_

 _''Okay.'' Harry said still confused._

 _Hermione sighed ''Harry you've already destroyed one Horcrux in the chamber.''_

 _''Yeah with a basilisk fang. If your trying to tell me you got one of them in that bag of yours.'' he replied slightly amused which caused Hermione to smile._

 _Hermione smiled ''No Don't you see! In the chamber, you stabbed the basilisk with the sword right, which means the blade is impregnated with basilisk venom.''_

 _Harry frowned for a moment ''It only takes in that which makes it stronger...'' Harry trailed off, looking at Hermione in shock as he stood up_

 _''Which means'' Hermione said pleased he'd gotten on track._

 _''It can destroy Horcruxes.'' Harry said excitedly_

 _''Which is why Dumbledore left it to you in his will'' Hermione concluded._

 _''Mione you're bloody brilliant, utterly brilliant, I knew I'd be dead without you and your brains.'' he said spinning her around before he put her down again._

 _''Actually, I'm highly logical which allows me to look past the extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook.'' Hermione said grinning_

 _Harry chuckled until his face dropped a little, but was still hopeful and had a faint smile on him ''There's only one problem...'' Harry frowned when the lights went out but soon understood when he heard Ron talk. And the lights flickered on again._

 _''The sword was stolen.'' Ron said messing with his deluminator lying in his bunk as he looked at them ''Yeah I'm still here. But you carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun.''_

 _''What's the problem'' Harry asked, confused he looked to Hermione and then back at Ron again studying him a little._

 _''Problem? There's no problem. Not according to you, anyway.''_

 _Harry was loosing his patience he'd put up with him insulting Hermione and passing comments but this was pushing him to far. ''Look, don't be shy. If you've got something to say, spit it out.''_

''Uh oh, looks like dad's had enough of uncle Ron being a bastard and cruel to aunt Mione, I mean, did you see the looks he gave him when he upset her those couple times.'' Lily said carefully

James and the others nodded and waited to see what would happen, they were all secretly hoping Harry would put Ron in his place.

 _Ron sat up on the bed the locket chain glittering and his face looked mean as he slowly got up ''All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down because now there's some other damn thing we've got to find.''_

 _''Ron'' Hermione began slowly and calmly_

 _''Shut up.''_

 _''Don't talk to her like that!'' Harry said, his eyes flashing in warning ''I thought you knew what you signed up for.''_

 _''Yeah, I thought I did too. And well she shouldn't but in and should learn when to keep her mouth shut.''_

 _Harry chose to ignore that comment for the moment ''I don't understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back with Mummy by Christmas?,''_

 _''NO, I just reckoned after all this time, we'd have actually achieved something. I reckoned you knew what you were doing. I thought mighty old Dumbledore would have told you something worthwhile! I reckoned you had a plan!''_

 _''I've told you everything Dumbledore told me! And in case you haven't noticed, we've found a Horcrux!''_

 _''Yeah, and we're about as near getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them, aren't we''_

 _''Take it off, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day-'' Hermione tried approaching him_

 _''Yeah, he would. D'you think I haven't noticed you whispering to Hermione.''_

 _''Harry it wasn't like that.'' Hermione began._

 _''Don't you think I don't know what your thinking.''_

 _''Harry please.''_

 _''Don't lie to him Mione you were thinking it too you've got doubts you think this whole thing is stupid as well.'' Ron snapped at her ''You said so.''_

 _''No, I never not like you're saying Ronald! I told you that none of us know what we're really doing, there's a difference that's not me saying Harry doesn't know and that I think this is stupid.'' Hermione said angry now but also upset._

 _''Do you know why I listen to that radio, every night? Do you! To make sure I don't hear a Ginny's name or Fred or George or Mum or-''_

 _'' **YOU THINK I DON'T LISTEN! YOU THINK I DON'T CARE AND KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE** don't' you think I'm scared of hearing Ginnys or Remus or anyone else in there as well?'' Harry shouted totally loosing it. _

_'' **NO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD! YOU HAVE NO FAMILY! YOU EVEN KILLED YOUR GODFATHER BY GOING TO THAT MINISTRY!** '' _

_''RONALD!'' Hermione exclaimed in shock and in pain at hearing Sirius name mentioned._

 _'' **I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF YOUR ANNOYING AND IRRITATING YOUR USELESS AND A RUBBISH COOK IT'S YOUR FAULT I WAS INJURED SO JUST SHUT UP!** '' Yelled Ron._

 _Harry had enough Ron had hit a nerve there and hit too close to home as he thought of his godfather and his parents that were taken from him and now he's insulting the only family he has left. ''I warned you not to speak to her like that''_

 _Hermione watched as they stared at each other before they both charged each other going for each others necks ''STOP! Stop!'' she said rushing to them._

 _Ron turned around and backhanded her ''I SAID get away.''_

 _Hermione gasped and held a hand to her cheek and this seemed to make them break apart, she saw Harry look at her in shock and in rage at Ron_

 _Harry looked at the locket and pointed at it ''Give me it now.''_

 _Ron rips it off and gives it to him ''Fine.''_

 _''Get out! Get out before I show you how nasty I can be and how I can channel Vol-you-know-who.'' he said in a tone that promised punishment._

 _''You coming.'' Ron said, looking at her ''We can talk this through I didn't' mean to hit you, I told you to stay away but you didn't listen trying to interfere as usual.''_

 _''Me?'' Hermione asked, stunned after he'd just hit her._

 _''Are you staying? Or coming?'' Ron said, giving her the options._

 _''Ron, Harry I can't leave him and won't he needs my help, I love him, he's all I have left he's my family.''_

 _''I get it. I knew it, I saw you both all close and touchy with each other. Yeah, I saw.''_

 _''Ron what are you on about, Harry's my best friend and brother...''_

 _''Don't lie to me.'' Ron picked up his bag ''I'm going least I can get some proper food and not the crap you cook and get a break from your constant talking and not have to worry about not knowing what to do next'' he got up and left._

 _Harry watched as Hermione chased after him still furious he watched as Ron disaparated and Hermione tie a red scarf she was wearing around her neck to a tree before she returned sopping wet giving him a small smile and climbing into bed to warm up._

 **~ End of memory ~**

The four teens found themselves back in the library as the memory finished ''I don't know where to begin, he actually hit my mom! Blamed uncle Harry for getting my dad killed when it was that Voldemort's fault, rubs the fact that Uncle Harry had no parents while growing up in his face, then accuses my mum of being in a relationship with my uncle Harry.'' Lyra said in disgust

James face was tight ''No wonder why he's not spoken about I don't think it was all that locket either because when he took it off before he left he was still really nasty to Aunty M.''

''Do we want to see anymore.'' Lily questioned cautiously

''I kind of want to I mean I know Ron was a bastard, but well mum dated him and they got engaged at one point when the war was over, so maybe it was just the Horcrux that made him like it.'' Lyra told them

James nodded and looked over at his mate and asked him carefully ''Reg you think you can handle anymore.''

Regulus frowned, he had his fathers wicked temper and mothers and seeing him strike his mother memory or not did not impress him. ''Yes, I want to know what on earth possessed mum to date the pig I mean mums not stupid he's spent all his time putting her down I just can't see mum forgetting all that.'' Regulus said seriously ''That Ron is lucky he isn't around because I think I would go find him and hit him see how he liked it even if it was a long time ago''

''Okay, so there's a part 2 it says here and it's labeled with just part 2 1996''

''Okay or that could mean anything, do you think it could be the end of the war.''

''True, there's only this one and one more that seems to around the year we watched the last one.'' James said thoughtfully.

''Okay.'' Lyra began slowly and poured it in and like before putting the other one back ''Ready?''

''Ready.'' came her brother, and cousins voices in unison as they all entered the pensive together they could see them in the tent and saw there uncle Harry with his mother.

.  
 **~ Start of Third memory - 1996~**

 **Forest of Dean - Hermione takes them to a new camp site after escaping Nagini and tells Harry about her parents.**

 _''Wow Mione you've really outdone yourself this time.''_

 _''You alright Nagini attacking was a very close call.''_

 _''I'm fine, where are we.''_

 _''The Forest of Dean. I came here once with my mum and dad, years ago. It's just how I remember it. The tree. The river. It's like nothing's changed. Not true, of course. Everything's changed. If I brought my parents here, they wouldn't recognize any of it. Not the trees. Not the river. Not... me.'' Hermione finished sadly._

 _''I don't understand where are they?''_

 _''Daniel and Emma Granger no longer exist they don't have a daughter they are now Wendell and Monica Wilkens, they reside happily in Sydney, Australia. They have two dogs, run a small sweet shop, but still look after their teeth. No children.'' she smiles and then it fades. ''Maybe we should just stay here, Harry. Grow old.''_

 _''I don't know what to say, we'll find them Mione and we'll give them their memories back, I promise you we'll get your parents back and either way you're not alone you have someone left in your family me. Like you said you are all I have left, Mum, Dad, Sirius, are all gone, but you are still here and you were and will always be my number one even over Sirius I mean you've been in my life longer.''_

 _''Yeah we'll see I might not be able to reverse it''_

 _''Then we'll find someone who can. Money isn't a problem, we will get them back.'' Harry said stubbornly._

 **The tent - Harry returns with Ron.**

 _Harry is everything alright? Hermione asked, confused when she was awoken to laughing and talking._

 _''Fine, more than fine, looks who's back.'' Harry smiling entered the tent._

 _''Ronald.'' Hermione said coolly._

 _''Hey Mione.'' Ron said sheepishly ''Um how's the cheek, I really am sorry I can't make excuses, but the locket it affected me more than you and Harry my mind was a mess I thought something was going on between you and well just like then when I saw things.''_

 _''What things.'' she then glanced and saw the sword and the locket which had been destroyed ''You killed it.''_

 _''Yeah.''_

 _''And just how did you get the sword Ronald and how did you find us.''_

 _''It was at the bottom of the lake, Ron pulled me out I would have died otherwise, the locket tried to choke me as I got close to the sword it knew that it would kill it.'' Harry told her quickly. And then he listened as Ron told them how he found them._

 _''If you think this changes anything, then you got another thing coming.'' Hermione said turning and walking away from them._

 _Later in the evening while Hermione was on duty, Ron looked at Harry ''How long you think she'll stay mad at me.''_

 _''Just keep talking about the ball of light that went to your heart and guided you back to us after you heard her whispered call of your name from Dumbledore's Deluminator.''_

 _Ron nodded ''It's true all of it, I think that's why he left it me. It's going to sound mental but I think he knew that at some point I would be lost and that I'd need guiding back and it would be Hermione's voice that brings me back to you.''_

 _Harry contemplated this for a moment, but was interrupted when Ron handed him a wand he was pleased to have a wand even if it wasn't his own ''How'd you get this.''_

 _''Took it off some Snatcher few weeks back.'' Ron grinned ''Don't tell Mione though they're a little dim-witted and part troll like well this one was anyway.''_

 _Harry used the wand and watched as the flames exploded high ''Whoa''_

 _''Yeah, maybe a bit more practice.'' Ron said slowly eyeing the wand._

 _''Agreed.'' came Harry's acceptance._

''I can't believe he had the cheek to come back and expect mum to forgive him!.'' Regulus said in stunned silence.

''I can't believe dad forgive him either or believe he brought him back.'' Lilly said in shock.

''Yes but remember Ron saved uncle Ron and destroyed that thing from what uncle Harry says, so he probably feels like he should move on.'' Lyra said carefully.

''I suppose.'' came James reply.

 **The Trio are chased by Snatchers when they just escaped Luna's house after her father had the Death Eaters attack them.**

 _''Why that no good bloody double crossing...Is there no one we can trust.''_

 _''They took Luna, Ron he was desperate and being targeted because of the support he gave me.''_

 _''Hmm, if you say so, still a double crosser I'll set up the wards''_

 _''Ro...oh no.'' Hermione said quietly._

 _''Mione.'' Harry began and looked where Hermione pointed to see snatchers. The three of them watched as the red scarf Hermione had left was now around the neck of a snatcher and watched as they turned towards them._

 _''Hello, Beautiful.'' Scabior grinned as he inhaled Hermione's scarf and then smirks at them ''Run''_

 _Hermione, Ron and Harry dash through the trees being chased sending spells to try get them off their trail as they rushed through the woods Hermione trips due to an explosion caused by a snatcher._

 _''Mione.'' Harry and Ron shouted, seeing their friend go down before they ended up falling as well. When the smoke cleared, they could hear them gaining on them and they looked up to see Hermione who looked almost demonic with her wand was pointed at him ''Mione.'' Harry asked nervously._

 _Hermione snatched his glasses and puts them in her bag quickly and sent a spell at him before her wand went back to normal. ''What..''_

 _''Shh, I changed your face, your not Harry Potter make up a name.'' she said quickly._

 _Harry nodded and tried to stand up they all did and they new it was to late to run his face felt like he'd been stung by thousands of bees and then he watched as Hermione was yanked up of the floor first._

 _''Don't touch her'' yelled Ron as they were finally caught up to by the snatchers and he watched as Scabior grabbed Hermione only to end up grunting in pain._

 _Hermione watched in horror as Greyback punched Ron in the stomach ''Stop it!''_

 _''Your boyfriend will get worse than that if he doesn't behave, lovely.'' Scabior's raspy voice said as he painted her face with his hand before his eyes landed on Harry to see his eyes swollen to slits, and his face horribly misshapen ''What happened to you ugly.''_

 _Harry reached up to touch his face and felt what she'd done before he answered the question, they'd already been stripped of their wands ''Dudley. Vernon Dudley.'' he replied, hoping it would work._

 _''Check the list. And you, ginger?''_

 _Stan Shunpike.'' Ron reported struggling against Greyback_

 _''Like 'ell you are. We know skinny Stan. Try again.'' Scabior said, glaring at him and watched as Greyback pressed his boot into the kids neck harder._

 _''Weasley... Barney Weasley.'' Ron choked and spluttered._

 _''Weasley, ey? Wouldn't be related to that blood traitor Arthur Weasley, would you?'' he taunted._

 _''Piss off! Arthur Weasley's ten times the wizard, you are!'' snapped Ron_

 _''Worth ten time you if I can find him. Weren't you that tipped him off, was it?'' Scabior said looking at him before he shook his head and turned to Hermione ''How 'bout you, lovely? What do they call you?''_

 _''Penelope Clearwater. Half-blood.'' Hermione replied quickly and without hesitation._

 _Scabior stroked the nape of her neck, then took her hair and sniffed it. ''You smell like vanilla, Penelope I think you're going to be my favorite.''_

 _''There's no Vernan Dudley on 'ere.'' came Greyback's growl._

 _Scabior turned from Hermione and to Harry ''Hear that ugly? The list says you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are? Hm?''_

 _''The list is wrong. I told you who I am.'' Harry was silenced when Scabior put his finger on his lips and looked at him hard and he saw his eyes look towards his head before he smiled a bit._

 _''Change of plans, boys. We won't be taking this lot to the Ministry.'' Scabior announces and they apparate._

 _Hermione was walking beside Harry and slipped him his glasses, she watched as he put them in his pocket before he spoke to her ''What did you put on me?''_

 _''Stinging Jinx.''_

 _''How long will it last.''_

 _''Not long.''_

 _Harry let out a small hiss when he saw up ahead the woman who took his godfather from him._

 _Hermione looked up and felt ill and knew instantly they were in deep shit ''Bellatrix.'' she whispered softly._

 _''You know what that means.'' Ron whispered making sure they were the only ones to hear._

 _''Yes, I know exactly what it means.'' Hermione said gulping before she muttered pain and possibly death in her head._

''I don't think I can watch anymore.'' Lyra said, turning her head into her brother's chest and saw Lily do the same with James.

''We can't come out until the memory ends, keep your eyes closed its' alright.'' Regulus said also closing his eyes a bit he knew of Bellatrix of course it disturbed him that they were related to the mad witch luckily she was now dead.

 _''Show me.'' Bellatrix observed the three and waved her wand and lit up their faces and grinned when she spotted the familiar scar on Harry. ''We hold, them...''_

 _Soon enough, they were in a grand room and shoved to the floor, they looked up to see the Malfoys and thought they looked like shit, Lucius looked like a shell, Narcissa looked just as pale and Draco looked about to wet his pants. ''Draco, come forward, do you recognize these people.'' Bellatrix cooed at her nephew Draco approached the three on the floor and knew who they were it was obvious and clear as day ''I can't be sure his face is all a mess.''_

 _''Draco'' Lucius began desperately ''If you can look again and tell us if It's Harry Potter we won't be in his bad graces.''_

 _''I-I can't I'm sorry I don't know those two and this one I can't tell.''_

 _''No matter, I'm sure it will wear off what ever spell was cast'' she then grinned at Harmione ''Let me guess, it was you wasn't' it.'' before she could continue she saw the sword in Greybacks hands and went into a rage '' **HOW DID YOU GET THAT.** '' she screeched._

 _''Found it in her bag.'' Scabior said proudly as he took it from Greyback that was until he ended up being strangled and hexed until he left with the others_

 _''Wormtail put the boys in the cellar, but leave her to me.''_

 _''NO Hermione.'' Yelled Ron as he was being dragged away ''Take me instead.''_

 _''Don't worry, you'll be next on my list, blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my opinion.'' she cackled before she looked at Hermione lying on the floor ''Hermione hmm I know you, your Potters Mudblood friend, yes, our lord is quite unhappy with you, says you mess up his plans for Potter, now we're going to have a little chat, girl to girl.''_

 **Malfoy Manor - Interrogation.**

 _Hermione gulped and knew she was in trouble she was thrown to the floor and soon had her looming over her ''How did you get in my vault.''_

 _''I haven't been in your vault.''_

 _''How did you get the sword, it was in my vault''_

 _''I'm telling the truth, we haven't been in your vault, it's a fake.''_

 _''Wrong.'' she pulled her wand up ''Crucio.'' Bellatrix hissed smiling like a maniac._

 _Hermione tried to hold back the scream, but it was too much '' **ARGHHHHHH** '' _

_'' **HOW DID YOU GET IN MY VAULT! HOW DID YOU GET THE SWORD.** '' _

_''It's a fake, I swear I haven't been in your vault.''_

 _'' **LIES. TELL THE TRUTH! TELL THE TRUTH.** '' screamed Bellatrix as she straddled her and pointed the wand closer this time and cast it again, this time she held it on for ten minutes straight._

 _Hermione screamed her throat felt on fire, her body felt like it was being ripped from the inside out, she could feel her mind going funny when it stopped and she lay there panting and twitching before she was punched and heard a crack and knew her ribs were broken._

 _''_ ** _How. did. you. get. in. my._** _ **vault!** '' Bellatrix hissed dangerously low and in a tone that basically said you are going to suffer as she was bored of interrogating. _

_Hermione was determined not to speak ''It-it's-fake.'' she gasped and stuttered in pain._

 _''Lies'' Bellatrix pulled out a dagger and ripped her sleeve, ''Perhaps I should remind you of your place Mudblood.'' she looked around quickly ''Bring me the Goblin now!'' before she turned and began to carve the word Mudblood on the soft flesh._

 _Hermione lay there as the word was carved into her arm, she waited as the 'd' was done, she saw Bellatrix move off of her and turn to the goblin, but soon felt the dagger stab into her stomach ''You'll never breed again! And everyone will know your a Mudblood when our lord wins.'' and just lay there staring with tear stains down her face._

''Oh my god.'' whispered a haunted James, Lyra, Regulus and Lily as the memory ended and showed another one and what they hoped would be the last.

 **Shell Cottage - After they escape Malfoy Manor.**

 _''Ron quick we need to get her to safety she needs help.'' came Harry's panicked voice._

 _''M' fine'' Hermione said being held between both Harry and Ron. ''Let's berry Dobby.'' she stood by and leant against Ron and watched as Harry berried the elf that saved them ''Thank you Dobby.''_

 _Luna approached Hermione ''Come on lets get you in your shaking and bleeding.''_

 _''Ermione what is the matter.''_

 _''We were attacked.'' Harry said relaxing a little now they were out of that place._

 _Fleur's eyes widened ''Bill.'' she called for her husband._

 _Bill rushed in to see his brother, Harry and Hermione, however it was Hermione that saw him pale ''Dear Merlin lets get her to the room.'' Bill scooped Hermione into his arms and rushed to the bedroom knowing Fleur would get the potions, she was quite good at healing. ''Who did this.''_

 _''B-Bell-Rix.'' Hermione stuttered out she was unable to speak properly from the pain she was in._

 _''What Bellrix...Bellatrix.'' Bill said once he corrected himself and looked at her in horror he them looked at her arm and felt sick he was glad to see his wife enter the room._

 _''Oh Ermione, relax you are safe now, I will fix what I can.'' Fleur said her French accent more strong due to her worry._

 _''T-thanks.'' Hermione said shaking violently._

 _Fleur noticed the stab wound on her lower stomach and waved her wand healing it after she sterilized it and cleaned it once that was done, she turned to the words and cleaned the wound out, she poured Dittany on it and winced when Hermione screamed out in pain it was a haunting sound ''I'm sorry.'' she grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her arm and spelled it to stay clean and not to be removed unless she removes it herself. ''Here Ermione take these potions they will help you.''_

 _''No, got to do things.'' Hermione began but was cut of._

 _''You're not going anywhere either of you yet.'' Bill said sternly._

 _Hermione didn't have the energy so nodded and took what ever potions she was given and soon found herself drifting off into thankfully a dreamless sleep._

 **~ End of memory ~**

James, Lyra, Lily and James couldn't have been any happier than they were in that moment to be out of that memory ''I-I don't want to look anymore.''

''Me either.'' James said quickly ''My Uncles a horrible git I don't want to know no more. It's obvious he hadn't changed that much if he's been disowned and abandoned by everyone that's good enough for me.''

''Me too.'' Lily agreed, however the door was pushed open and they froze as they saw Sirius, Hermone, Harry, Remus and Ginny in the doorway.

''What happened.'' Hermione asked, concerned seeing her daughter in tears and the others pale and also with tears in their eyes.

''MUM'' Lyra said, rushing to her mother's arms.

Hermione was surprised when Regulus joined his sister, but more carefully ''What's going on.'' she looked up ''James? Lils?'' she asked hoping to get an answer.

''Oh god.'' Lily said and rushed over to hug her aunt as well.

Ginny looked over and froze ''Um Mione look of the table.''

Hermione was confused as to why the kids were clinging to her as if she was going to disappear, but when she looked up at Ginny's request she froze ''Oh no.''

Sirius looked and knew instantly and sighed ''Kids did you look at your mother and aunts memories.''

Lyra looked up in a state ''Were so sorry dad, we wanted to know why you all hated Ron so much we wanted to know Jamie wanted to know if he was like him with any traits and stuff so we thought it would be okay.''

Regulus carried on ''We looked at the dates and saw some not so bad memories, mostly Ron being a bastard then we picked up one and wasn't sure what the label was referring to and we saw some mission you went on where you stayed in a tent.''

''And our Uncle Ron hit you and accused Dad of not keeping my grandparents and blamed him for uncle Sirius's death.'' added James

''And then you were chased through the woods by those men.'' Lyra began

''And.'' Lily said softly

Hermione closed her eyes ''The Manor.'' she trailed off softly

''Yes, we're so sorry mum.'' Lyra said quickly.

''We really are sorry aunty Mione, please don't hate us, we didn't mean to but once we were in we couldn't' get out until it ended so we tried not to look but the noise.'' Lily said looking up at her godmother.

Hermione looked up and met Harry's haunted gaze and moist eyes, she too was in the same state they didn't want their kids to witness such horrors, but they also felt guilty, like they should have just talked about Ron it was only natural James and Lily would be curious ''It's okay, shh. I don't hate you any of you I didn't want any of you to witness them. The reason I have them is because so much happened growing up that my healer you know Rachel'' when she saw them nod ''Well, she told me it would help me accept what happened.''

''Is that why you used to find it hard to have a baby until us and why there is a larger gap between us and Danny.'' Lyra asked her mother.

''Yes, that's part of it the other is the exposure to the Cruciatious.'' Hermione sighed ''Right how about we all get settled down and calm down, and we'll explain what Ron did to make us not bother or speak of him. And I'll answer any questions you have on my health from the last memory you viewed within reason there are some questions you don't' need to know about.''

''Like the evil thingy Horcrux as you called it.'' Regulus piped up.

''Yes, exactly to you they don't exist I mean it, no-one can hear the word or that Voldemort had created them, it was a secret and a very important one, I would have a vow from you because it's that serious but I trust you to never speak of it.''

The four teens looked at Hermione in shock and saw that all the adults were serious and nodded they'd never speak of it. ''We promise'' they all chimed together

''Okay, Dolly.''

''Mistress called for Dolly.''

''Yes could you make us some lunch and make some hot chocolate please. I'll have a glass of wine large.''

''I'll have a double whiskey'' Harry followed behind his sister and friend

''Tea for me'' Ginny said softly

''I'll have a pumpkin juice.'' Sirius finished ''Thank you Dolly.'' and watched the elf pop away.

Hermione looked up to see Remus in the doorway with a pained look on his face and then lead the kids out of the room, but not before sending her memories back to the cupboard and warded them again. ''Go on I'll be down now.''

Sirius turned to his wife now they were alone and pulled her into his arms ''Shh''

''This is all my fault Harry and I should have just told the kids when they asked about Ron then none of this would have happened, it's obvious and normal for James and Lily to want to know and Reg a Ly of course will go along with them for the ride so to speak, If only we'd been honest.''

They would have found out eventually or go looking for the answers.'' Sirius said softly ''It's not your fault our kids are curious, we are all to blame we could have all told them not just you and Harry.'' he sighed ''We'll calm them down and tell them the truth, then you can explain things to them they can see we are fine and will move on past it in time.''

''I hope you're right.'' Hermione said wiping her tears

''I am right, now let's go. I love you.''

''I love you too.'' Hermione and Sirius left the library and made there way downstairs and to the kitchen.

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen...**

''Dad we really are sorry that we went snooping, I know that memories a personal and it's an invasion or privacy.'' James began.

Harry looked at his kids and sighed, knowing it was his fault and he couldn't be mad ''It's fine your aunt knows you didn't mean it and we are to blame we should have just told you about Ron when you asked and this could have all been avoided. But it's done now and there's nothing that can be done about it.''

''We really are sorry.'' Lily said again but was cut of by her aunt.

''Don't apologize your fathers right, I should have told you about Ron as well, it's only right, especially you and Lily'' she said looking at her godson James nodded

''Still sorry.''

''I know now, lunch, something to drink and then questions deal?'' Hermione said, holding her hand out she smiled when Regulus placed his on top, followed by Lyra then James and Lily and lastly Harry, Ginny, Remus and Sirius she nodded and moved her hand and began to eat her soup that Dolly had made for lunch.

An hour later they were all sat in the living room, Daniel was asleep in his room, Remus had put him down for he. She looked up when she saw Lily cling to her father with James close by she looked and saw that like Harry Regulus and Lyra were doing the same with her only Lyra was clinging to her father as well. ''Okay, what do you want to know.''

''Jamie was wondering why you would give the git a chance after the way he treated you through the years and in the tent. And I agreed I mean your not stupid mum so what made you give him a chance and actually get engaged.'' Regulus said starting the question of.

Hermione sighed ''I used to like him when I was younger, but after the fourth year and his treatment of Harry I couldn't forgive him not fully, but he was my friend and I cared so I moved on trying to put it all behind me, but I no longer had feelings for him, but after the war things began to change and I found I had a crush on him and we dated and he proposed to me I accepted part of me would argue that I didn't' want it but the other part of me ignored it, I didn't understand it. Then things got darker in time he started being more mean, he would go out and bring women back and flaunt that he was cheating on me made me think I was worthless and not worthy of love said I was damaged goods and scarred, I kept going back and forgiving him again I just couldn't understand it.''

''Then why did you.'' Lyra said confused.

''Your uncle Harry was worried he'd caught Ron with some girl kissing and confronted him Ron told him it was a mistake and when he come to see me, I told him that Ron had told me and I forgave him, this made your uncle Hary suspicious then one night Ron come back to the flat I had rented and was drunk, he got mad and hit me a couple times he began ranting and raving that I was spending too much time with your father, Remus and Harry and that's why it wasn't working that I should be devoted to just him he started muttering about love and compulsion potions.'' Hermione told them taking a deep breath.

The four teens gasped ''He potioned you.'' Regulus shouted his eyes darkening.

''Yes, had been since the final battle, compulsion to make me want to stay with him and the love to make me think I loved him, he had been doing it for ages, but as you know it can't make the person love it only causes emotions. So when I was around your father because it was really him I loved the potion had begun to wear off and I started to see him differently he must have noticed and that's why he hit me that night but he was drunk and ended up confessing.''

Harry continued ''I had felt uneasy and decided to call over and saw him standing over Mione she was a mess we got into a fight, he accused me of ruining his plans and Sirius for the potions not working he told me the same as Hermione, but then he took it further said he regretted the manor and that he wished it was me that got tortured and that he'd thought his plan would work. I asked what he meant and he shouted something about Voldemort. Then he comes to his senses and apparated away made out that he didn't' know what he was going on about.''

Lyra being as smart as she was had an inkling as to where her uncle was going with this ''Are you saying that he betrayed you on top of potioning mum.''

''Yes, I had gone to Albus and told him of what was said he was mad and told me he'd plan an order meeting and we'd talk about it. But Sirius found out and got his hands on some veritiserum from Kingsley and spiked Rons juice at the Order meeting, which meant he'd have to tell the truth.''

Hermione continued ''Harry demanded to know what he had told Voldemort about them and he just confessed there and then that he'd informed Voldemort of our whereabouts and that when we landed in the woods, he'd whispered his name and that's why they were already in the area he'd thought if we would lose the war that he'd be safe and have the power and attention he wanted said how he would become famous and for once he would be better than Harry. Everyone was shocked.''

Ginny nodded ''You see I demanded to know why he hadn't just fully sided with him and he'd said that he wanted to keep his options open in case Harry did win and he'd be safe on our side as well.''

''Later on I asked him why, why he never told Voldemort about what we were hunting, he told us he wasn't that stupid he just wanted the power and he wanted it on whichever side had won. It made sense after how Ron was the one who wasn't in as much pain as we always were they always seemed to be lighter on him than us.'' Harry said his voice had become detached.

''I was more angry at the way he'd treated your mother and aunt, I demanded he tell us why he potioned her he said some crude things and accused her of being a-a loose, yes loose and that she should have been honored that he'd give her a chance as no one would want her he called her the M word and that sealed his fate.'' Remus informed them remembering that day the wolf had almost took over that day.

''Albus become really mad he was very protective of Hermione, and I as you know Minerva well she was on fire, she adores Mione and you know your mother and aunt is her favourite. Albus had Ron sent to the ministry in custody, but Mione was convinced there was something really wrong with him, I agreed to get him a mind healer and they confirmed that while the Horcrux had caused damage and that it couldn't' be reversed didn't mean it could all be blamed on it as he always been jealous and selfish and it stemmed from competing with his other brothers the Horcrux just made it worse and sealed it. Ron was taken to America and given treatment and he later returned to Britain and was immediately put into Azkaban it is actually a better place than it used to be there are no Dementors and they aren't' treated poorly they have check ups and counseling so they don't' end up looking as bad as Sirius once did.''

The four teens were stunned ''When will he get out.''

''He's got another twelve years to do and then he'll be in therapy for a long, long time, but it doesn't matter me and your uncle we made a pact that day that we would mourn the old Ron the one we met in the first year, the one who was a kind guy deep down, this Ron is a monster and isn't' Ron so we consider him dead and that's the way it'll stay.'' Hermione said squeezing her daughters hand and got a nod from them all.

''Good, because If I ever see him I'm going to teach him a lesson.'' Regulus spat ''He should be pushed through the veil thing dad fell through he was the reason you were tortured by our old screwed up family thank god there all dead and that bitch Bellatrix. If he hadn't called for this Voldemort then you wouldn't have been caught.''

''That's not true, Reg mum could have been caught in another time they were on the run and wanted by all the bad guys. Uncle Harry was the number one target and Mum was number two, it just means he took their chance of avoiding being caught by them.'' Lyra told him.

''Still deserves to be pushed through the Veil.'' Regulus said not willing to change his mind.

Sirius smiled at his son ''Son calm down, like your sister said anything could have happened, they may not have been caught, then but they may have been caught out at a later date or not at all, but it was war and they were searching for them. And had they not got caught who knows if the war would have ended like it did you know your mother and uncle broke into the bank and flew away on a dragon, well, everyone knows that. But if they hadn't been caught, they may never have found out that there was a Horcrux hiding in Bellatrix's vault you see so you can't go holding it against him it's not good for you.''

Regulus sighed ''Fine but if I ever see him near mum I will be telling him what I think of him and show him.''

Sirius chuckled ''That's fair but like your uncle said he will be gone for a long time and he won't even think about coming near your mother or uncle.''

''Okay so anymore questions.'' Hermione said lightly trying to lighten it up a bit when she saw James grin she mentally moaned.

James grinned ''Yes, I do.''

Hermione looked at James ''Thought you would well spit it out.''

''Did you date Viktor Krum at all, I still remember seeing dads face all protective'' he said chuckling.

Hermione smiled ''No, we didn't' date, we stayed friends and I write him now and then and he writes me, but that's all he took me to the dance because I was the only girl who wasn't chasing after him, he was mad when he heard of the paper article then asked if it bothered me with people staring but I told him that when your friends with Harry Potter you get used to it.'' she said chuckling at the sour look Harry gave her.

James laughed ''I remember he stood up for you and Dad when she come into the tent at the first task and took pictures, I also saw dad glare at him a little.''

''Harry?'' Hermione said looking at him and saw him run his hand through his hair a thing he did when he was nervous or hiding something ''Harry.'' Hermione said more commanding.

Harry chuckled sheepishly ''Well, I could tell he fancied you and while I appreciate him defending you I didn't' like the way he looked at you, can't help it it's the brother in me.''

Hermione just shook her head at her friend, but knew she was the same when it come to him she didn't' want anyone to take advantage and him get hurt ''Yes well he may have fancied me but I didn't fancy him although I don't know why he fancied me.'' she said chuckling again.

''It's obvious he'd fancy you mum, you looked really pretty in that dress, uncle Harry looked like he'd been slapped in the face when he looked up, I also caught him glaring at many male students when they were making remarks about you.'' Regulus said smiling.

Ginny chuckled ''You did look brilliant that night Mione, I mean you were always attractive and had many wizards fancying you, but you just didn't see it, and that night when you turned the corner, I think you stunned everyone I loved the look on Lavenders face it was priceless when she saw it was you that shut her up didn't' it.''

Sirius grinned ''Of course she'd shut her up my wife is a goddess and I am one lucky bas.. ouch.''

''Language.''

''Sorry love, but I am a lucky guy and I love rubbing it in all the wizards faces every day, your mum is a good sort out witch and the men never give up hope, when she fell pregnant with you and Lyra I couldn't' wait to rub it in that I not only married her but would be having a family with her and loved watching their hopes crash.''

''Sirius!'' Hermione said, appalled and embarrassed, but also feeling pleased that she brought out the possessive side in him because she felt the same as him with all the witches she smiled when she heard them all laugh

''I could never get enough of your mother.''

''Don't we know it! The amount of times I walked in on something.'' Remus said shuddering ''I mean you really needed to remember those silencing charms and actually go into a room so no one would have to walk in on you'' he finished chuckling.

''Oh yeah, totally agree I'm still scarred for life after catching my sister and godfather many times.'' he said chuckling.

''Awe, don't''. James moaned

''Yeah, I don't' want to hear what mum and dad get up to thank you, its' bad enough they still do it.'' Regulus said shivering

''Yes, but you wouldn't have your little brother if we didn't'' Sirius said, grinning at his sons look of disgust and the rest of the teens faces.

''Sirius, leave them alone.'' she said smiling ''So is there anything else you want to know.''

The four teens looked at each other and shook their heads, they knew what they wanted and had heard more than enough ''No, I don't' want to know anymore.'' Regulus said.

''Me either I'm just glad I don't have any of Ron's traits.'' James said seriously. ''Oh wait um, why did Albus lie to you by making out he was killed and then send you on a goose chase without any ways to destroy those things, Ron was right in some sense.''

''Yeah why would he do that? and how could he do that?.'' Regulus said frowning.

Harry sighed ''Reg Albus made some mistakes over the years, everyone does, he wasn't a bad man he isn't' a bad man, he's family, but he lost his way for a bit due to his past, he become obsessed with finding power and it got in his way he would manipulate people and that was wrong, he knows that and he's spent years saying sorry and proving he'd made a mistake he'd put anything he thought he did wrong under the banner of the greater good it would be his way of justifying the mistakes he made.''

Hermione nodded ''You uncles right, he is a good man who lost his way it's easily done, but he also didn't want to make things harder, it was your father's destiny and he needed to fake his death not only because it would make your father fight harder but because he didn't' want to have another person even if it was Draco Malfoy taint his soul by killing him. And I'm sure you sore that he knew who we were and denied it despite everything, and it was his mother who lied to Voldemort when he thought he'd killed your dad sadly Draco is still as much a git as he was when he was younger but he isn't as bad as his father was.''

Again the four teens nodded, they apologized for snooping and left the room they were going to hang out for a bit.

Hermione sat back with a sigh, ''What a nightmare.''

''I know.''

''This is our fault you know that don't' you.''

Harry nodded at his sister ''yeah,''

''NO.''

''Gin are you...''

''No. Don't you Gin me Hermione Jane! You are not to blame for this nor are you Harry James!.'' Ginny said, raising her voice ''We all chose not to tell the kids about him we chose not to speak of him and would shut them down when they asked so don't go blaming yourselves.''

Harry and Hermione looked at their friend and wife in shock, but nodded, knowing she was right ''Sorry you're right.'' they spoke in unison.

''Good now that's sorted how about we go and get some alcohol and chat about our plans and plan for our holiday.''

Sirius, Remus and Harry groaned, which caused the women to smile they sighed and followed them to the kitchen.

''Your on.'' Hermione said, smiling as she linked arms with Ginny and headed into the kitchen with the men trailing behind her and sighed, pleased that it was out now and the kids knew the truth about Ron, yeah, she didn't' want them to know about her suffering and the war, but it was done now there was nothing they could do but hopefully this would put it to an end and they could really let go of Ron and the past.

Sirius, sensing what his wife was thinking winked at her and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down and listening to the women chat and make arrangements while they just nodded and agreed with them as men were really supposed to do even if the women asked for their opinion or ideas it would only be ignored or wrong anyway so it was just easier to sit back and just nod at the right times.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **So there it is, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it, now you all know what happened with Ron, Harry and Hermione as requested by my many reviewers after reading the original story Surprise, which later lead to these little extra stories I've been writing.**

 **I now want to take the time to thank everyone who has favourited this story or reviewed this story it means a lot to me. :P**


End file.
